farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Language
why don't you guys make a translator for talk pages! 21:51, January 20, 2010 (UTC) We need to decide on an official language to use; some people are using British English, others American and it'd be nice to have an official spelling for the Wiki. If you have any suggestions with goos reasons (ie. not "British because I am British"), please post them. Seeing as Zynga is American, I would propose American. FYI, I am British. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Almost every other wiki is in American, so we could go by that. Ajraddatz Talk 19:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *I dot see why it matters? :P Matta jr 19:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Matta, it matters because I have often seen people changed spellings from British to American or vice verca. Ajraddatz, not all Wikis are American; most have some reason (plus, just because others do something does not seem to be a good reason to me). As I said though, Zynga is American (therefore their site + games are American), which is reason enough for me. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Can someone summarize the differences between American and British English? I know about the 'u' in words like colo(u)r, but I do not know all the differences. My mother tongue isn't English and at school I learned British English and I'm quite unfamiliar with the exact differences between the two flavours. So I'll do my best to write american english, but it just might happen that some british english will slip in once in a while. Gakhaas 19:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Gakhaas, there are a few differences, including spellings, grammar and wording. There's an article about it here, if you;re really up to all that reading. However, if you write in British English, I'm sure some lovely Americans can fix it for you (people do that to most of my edits). Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Surley standard English is the way to go. But I do think we should just leave things as they are and let the two 'languages' merge, as they arn't very different and the differences are only subtle. Oh and I meant no offence by my earlier comment. Matta jr 20:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Matta jr, it is good to have a consistent language across the Wiki simply so that there is consistency across the Wiki. It's not the end of the world if you don't writing in AmE, it just helps to have an official version. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) The reason im complaining is I only know English English, not American English. I wont be able to edit here anymore because I wont even be able tot understand what people are saying! And by any chance Theboy1001 are you American? Matta jr 17:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :You will still be able to edit; I am Canadian, and use English English. The only difference is taking out the u in words like favour. Ajraddatz Talk 18:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I wont be changing my words from british to american because I only know bristish english. Matta jr 18:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::As I said above, people can fix that for you. And no, I am British (and often end up using British spellings which people correct). Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC)